Passing the time
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Gibbs and Fornell get stuck in the elevator. Slash- Gibbs/Fornell


Originally written for the March prompt on ncis_temptation on livejournal.

* * *

Passing the time

Gibbs hit the start button to set the elevator in motion again after his 'meeting' with Fornell. Nothing happened. He frowned, hitting it again, harder this time, then again. Beside him, Fornell sighed.

"You're going to break it," he commented.

Gibbs glared at him. "It's already broken if the damn thing hasn't started moving yet."

Fornell watched as Gibbs took the emergency phone from its cubby-hole and snapped at the person who had been unlucky enough to answer it at the other end.

"What do you mean 'a while'?" he demanded. Obviously not satisfied with the answer he got, he grunted a goodbye and hung up the handset.

"Power's out in the whole building," he said. "'Said they'd get to us when they could; gonna be an hour or more."

Fornell shrugged his shoulders. "I can think of worse ways to spend an hour," he told Gibbs. "I've got a budget meeting at two; let's hope it's still off then."

Gibbs laughed, knowing that if their places were reversed, he'd be wishing for the same thing.

He pressed the button again, just once more in case that last time might be the charm, and leaned back against the wall. Damned power cut. At least they had emergency lighting, he thought, if they had been left here in the dark, it would have been worse.

He sighed. It wasn't so much the being stuck he hated but knowing that he had no choice. He often used the emergency stop for the elevator himself so that he could have a private conversation with someone. Or something else, he thought with a happy sigh, remembering the last time he and Fornell had been in here.

"I know that look, Jethro," Fornell said. "Just what were you thinking about?"

"Last Thursday."

Fornell smiled. "Oh."

It had been a particularly slow day for both of them and so Fornell had paid NCIS a visit under the guise of discussing a suspect. Since no one at NCIS knew that he and Gibbs had been together for the past four years, they had all assumed that the two men had been arguing in the elevator. How far from the truth they were, he thought.

"You know, Tobias, I still owe you for Thursday," Gibbs mused a short time later. "And we are going to be stuck here for a while."

Fornell smiled. "Good point. We'll have to find something to do with ourselves for all that time."

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'finding something to do with _each other'_," Gibbs pointed out, advancing on the other man with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Don't you have rules about this sort of thing, Jethro?" Fornell teased lightly.

Gibbs waved a hand dismissively. "You don't work for NCIS so the rules don't apply. Besides," he added with a grin, "They're more like guidelines, anyway."

Fornell pulled Gibbs that last step closer, close enough to close their mouths together in a deep kiss.

Gibbs melted into the kiss, loving the feel of Fornell's arms around him, of soft lips on his. After a few moments he drew back, nudging the other man to lean back against the wall before sliding down Fornell's body until his knees touched the floor.

Gibbs pushed his lover's coat out of the way and Fornell shook it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind him. Gibbs traced his fingers lightly over the front of Fornell's pants, over the growing erection currently tenting them, making the other man mutter a curse under his breath when leaned in to rub his cheek over it.

Hearing him, Gibbs looked up at Fornell, grinning.

"Having a problem, Tobias?"

"Dammit, Jethro- quit teasing," he all but begged.

Gibbs quickly stripped Fornell of his pants and underwear, letting them fall to his ankles as he claimed his prize. His fingers closed around the base of Fornell's cock, and he ran his tongue over the tip, making Fornell groan loudly. Gibbs felt the other man's fingers in his hair, holding him where he was in case he decided to stop, but Gibbs had no intention of doing that. He was enjoying himself to much, he thought as he took Fornell's cock fully into his mouth, suckling and teasing with his tongue and making Fornell writhe slightly. He knew what his lover wanted, and obliged, relaxing his throat to take Fornell all the way in.

"Jethro?"

Not releasing Fornell, he looked up and nodded, gripping Fornell's hips with both hands as he began to move, sliding himself between Gibbs' lips with each thrust of his hips. Gibbs was hard as a rock himself but there was no way he was working for the rest of the day in sticky, damp pants, and leaving a suspicious trace in the elevator would be even worse to explain. Self-control, he told himself.

When Fornell came he drank down every drop, using his tongue to clean Fornell off before letting his cock slip from between his lips. Fornell mustered up the energy to tuck himself back into his pants and slid down the wall to sit in front of Gibbs, glancing up at him.

The emergency phone rang just then and Gibbs answered it.

"Oh, we're fine; no need to rush," Fornell heard him say, imagining the confused operator on the other end at Gibbs' sudden change of heart.

Gibbs hung up the phone and turned back to Fornell, grinning.

"Now, where were we?"

-------

End.


End file.
